


The Problem  With Corsets

by BlackCat46



Series: Hayffie Prompts [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Effie's corset just betrayed her, F/M, Hayffie fluff, Lots of "I told you so"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Prompt from Sissi (SiziGuez) via DM on Twitter. Effie's corset betrays her, and Haymitch is there to give her an "I told you so," and in his own way, he looks after her.





	The Problem  With Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The prompt is "I do not know if you are residing from here ideas can I make you a promp? It is known that Effie wears a corset and I remember that in ancient times women broke their ribs by adjusting them or drowning because they were too tight, you could make a story with this idea "
> 
> This came at the perfect time for me, as I just got out of a bad writer's block, and I could not have been happier. Here it is, Sissi. Hope you like it! Prompt is from SiziGuez. I hope this is satisfactory.
> 
> I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters, its world, or any of its associates, because all that belongs to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like to play with her creations.

**The Problem With Corsets**

Effie groans as her alarm buzzes next to her and slams her hand down on the snooze. Next to her, Haymitch grumbles sleepily and wraps his arms around her waist. "Why do you even have that thing set?" he mutters.

"I need to get up," Effie mumbles sleepily, snuggling closer to him. "That's why I have it set."

"Go back to sleep," he orders, squeezing her gently.

"No... That is a  _very_  dangerous game to play," she murmurs sleepily.

"I've played worse," he deadpans. "What's that motto of yours? Sleep now, life later?"

"Yes, and that serves me beautifully usually, but this year, we actually stand a chance," she sighs. "We have sponsors to court. Will you be staying here or joining me in the shower?"

"Shower?" he asks, perking up a little. "With you? Why didn't you say so, Princess?"

"I should have known that anything involving warmth, nudity, and the two of us would wake you," she mutters, then gets out of the bed, pulling a fluffy robe on. "Come on, then."

Haymitch eagerly follows her to the bathroom.

* * *

After a particularly nice shower, Haymitch watches as Effie picks out a pink floral corset and the matching lace shorts, wondering why she insists on using a corset. "You're tiny enough, Eff. Just wear a bra," he says, eyeing the corset with disgust.

"You just like the ease of access when I wear a bra," Effie chuckles. "I need a corset today, the dress I plan to wear requires a smaller figure than mine."

"Any smaller, and even a skeleton would worry about your weight," Haymitch deadpans.

"That's strictly untrue," Effie says, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "I've worn these things since I was twelve, darling. It won't hurt me."

"Wrong," Haymitch huffs. "You're being ridiculous again. You'll end up dead in one of those things, small thing."

"I'm not going to die," she giggles. "You're just dramatic."

She wraps the corset around her body and laces it up. Haymitch watches as she draws it tighter and tighter, and sees that it's getting  _too_  tight. He reaches to stop her, urgency in his voice as he exclaims "Effie, no!" a second too late.

A disturbing  _crunch_ sounds through the room and Effie freezes for a second before gasping softly. She looks up at Haymitch, their gazes meeting in the mirror, horrorstruck grey meeting pained blue, then whispers "That isn't good."

Haymitch, ever the dutiful  _not-boyfriend_  he is, unlaces the corset and throws it across the room, grabbing a bra from the drawer and sliding it onto her in a way that means that she doesn't have to move. "I told you those things would kill you," he grumbles.

"I'm not dead, Haymitch," Effie mutters, wincing. "I think I have broken ribs, though."

"Really?!" Haymitch gaps sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. "That resounding crunch and the pain in your voice didn't give  _that_  away in the  _slightest_!"

"All right, all right, I get it!" Effie snaps, then glances down at her front. "Do my ribs look broken?"

"Yeah, they do," Haymitch sighs. "I told you that this sort of thing would happen to you. You just have to learn the hard way, don't you?"

"You're being a very bad boyfriend to give me an  _I told you so_  when I'm dying," Effie grumbles.

"I'm not your  _boyfriend_ , and you're  _not_  dying," Haymitch mutters, then helps her into her lacy shorts. As soon as she's securely in her underwear, he slides a shirt over her head and helps her into a skirt, then wraps her in a blanket. "Come on, you."

"Where are we going?" she asks, then screams in agony as he picks her up and accidentally jolts her ribs.

"Sorry, small thing," he says, tenderly kissing her forehead. "Didn't mean to hurt you. We're going to get you checked on. Broken ribs are nasty."

Effie sighs, then leans her head on his shoulder. "You're a darling, Haymitch. Where would I be without you?" she asks.

"Still in that damned corset, no doubt," he scoffs. "What am I gonna do with you? Adorable little plank."

"I'm not a plank," she protests, kissing his shoulder. "I'm an Effie."

He lifts an eyebrow as he carries her downstairs. "You're going to be banned from corsets for the next six months," he chuckles.

Effie huffs softly, and glares at him when he's proven right. "I hate you," she tells him, her voice flat and serious.

"Yeah, I know," Haymitch chuckles. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Hello! I hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it. How are you all doing today? Looking forward to your holidays?
> 
> Well, that said, I have been taking holiday-themed prompts as of Friday, December 1st, so if you have anything you'd like to see, comment the ideas below, send them via PM/review on Fanfiction, the username's the same there, or you can tweet or DM me on Twitter, under the username BlackCatS46. Until next time. Cat xxx


End file.
